criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Storm of Evil
The Storm of Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-eighth case of the game. It is the fourteenth case of Berrini and the second case in Radar Hill. Plot As the storm raged, Chief Crosby received a call from a local electrician about a murder. He immediately sent the player and Astrid to the house where they discovered the electrocuted body of weather reporter Helena Samuels. They first suspected electrician Cornelius Slade who hated the victim because she accused him of having raped his own wife. They also added the victim’s mother Daisy Samuels who had an argument with the victim because Helena didn’t come to her father’s funeral as well as weather reporter Eliot Ryker who made a viral video of the victim getting angry that nobody told her that her green dress was invisible on the previous week's TV broadcast. The duo later learned that the victim was seen near a damaged house between the weather new station and the electrician’s office. There, they found clues to add mysterious gentleman Dan Mackellar as it was discovered that he was the victim’s ex-boyfriend due to him having caught her cheating on him multiple times despite all his love for her. They also added Edward’s sister, social worker Ruth Chandler-Jameson as the victim wasted her time by always asking her about everything, annoying the social worker. The team later learned that the damaged house was on the edge of breaking down which would result in evidence being destroyed. After finding enough clues, the duo arrested Eliot for the murder. Soon after the detectives showed him the evidence, Eliot admitted to the murder saying that the victim had it coming. Eliot then explained that he and the victim were rival reporters in the past. One day she stole one of his news reports and made it her own which made her famous and resulted in Eliot getting fired for not being able to provide a story because of the victim's thievery. When Helena went to visit the electrician for a interview, he followed her. When he realized that Cornelius wasn’t around, he confronted and shoved her into the nearby fusebox and watched as she was being electrocuted. He then had told Helena that she should have never messed around with the incredible Eliot Ryker, weatherman extraordinaire. Faced with the remorseless and egocentric killer, Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to 50 years in prison. After the trial, Jordan came to the player and asked if he could come with him to the electrician’s office as he wanted to find a way to make a robot work. Cornelius explained that he would teach the tech expert if they would help him find his voltmeter. Soon the duo found a box of equipment, where they found the voltmeter. After giving it back to the electrician, he thanked them and accepted to help Jordan with the robot. Meanwhile, a panicked Dan came to the station and reported that someone with a Union Army uniform had put a gun to his head near the damaged house. He then explained how he hit the man with a bottle before fleeing to the police station. Luke and the player soon found the broken bottle with traces of blood on it. After analyzing the blood, they discovered it was from a man called Will Fernandez. Upon interrogation, he explained that he didn’t have to say anything to the enemy as it would betray his country. Confused and with no answers, they headed back to the station. Later, Luke and the player informed the chief of what they have discovered. Worried and intrigued, the chief decided to send them to a known battlefield to try to figure out what was happening in the district. Summary Victim *'Helena Samuels' (found electrocuted with a fusebox) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Eliot Ryker' Suspects Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect is superstitious Appearance *The suspect wears a pin Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect is superstitious Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect is superstitious Appearance *The suspect wears a pin Profile *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect is superstitious Appearance *The suspect wears a pin Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect is superstitious Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer eats beignets. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer wears a pin. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Electrician's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fusebox Switch, Torn Plaque; Murder Weapon Found: Electrocution) *Examine Torn Plaque. (Result: Plaque Restored; New Suspect: Cornelius Slade) *Talk to Cornelius Slade about the victim's death. (New Crime Scene: Weather News Station) *Investigate Weather News Station. (Clues: Broken Photo, Faded Microphone) *Examine Broken Photo. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Victim's Mother Identified; New Suspect: Daisy Samuels) *Inform Daisy Samuels of her daughter's death. *Examine Faded Microphone. (Result: Microphone's Owner; New Suspect: Eliot Ryker) *Ask Eliot Ryker if he knew the victim. *Examine Fusebox Switch. (Result: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beignets) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Damaged House. (Clues: Shattered Watch, Handbag, Burned Item) *Examine Shattered Watch. (Result: Watch Restored; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Ask Dan Mackellar if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Dan eats beignets) *Examine Handbag. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Ruth Chandler-Jameson) *Ask Ruth Chandler-Jameson if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Ruth has a cold and eats beignets) *Examine Burned Item. (Result: Strange Item Recovered) *Analyze Strange Item. (Attribute: The killer is superstitious; New Crime Scene: Electrician's Desk) *Investigate Electrician's Desk. (Clues: Stained Newspaper, Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: News Footage) *Analyze News Footage. (12:00:00) *Confront Eliot Ryker about the victim accusing him of embarrassing him. (Attribute: Eliot is superstitious, eats beignets and has a cold) *Examine Stained Newspaper. (Result: Sticky Goo) *Examine Sticky Goo. (Result: Electric Oil) *Confront Cornelius about the victim writing about his wife's rapture. (Attribute: Cornelius has a cold, is superstitious and eats beignets) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Filming Desk. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Invitation, Box of Equipment) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Note to Victim) *Ask Dan what he meant about the victim's "last chance". (Attribute: Dan is superstitious) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Funeral Invite) *Ask the victim's mother about the victim refusing the invite. (Attribute: Daisy is superstitious, eats beignets and has a cold) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Recorder) *Analyze Recorder. (09:00:00) *Ask Ruth about the victim wasting her time. (Attribute: Ruth is superstitious) *Investigate Damaged Garage. (Clues: Garage Rubble, Burned Glove) *Examine Garage Rubble. (Result: Bloody Piece) *Analyze Bloody Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pin) *Examine Burned Glove. (Result: Burned Skin) *Analyze Burned Skin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Rest for the Rich (2/6). (No stars) No Rest for the Rich (2/6) *Ask Cornelius if he could help Jordan. *Investigate Electrician's Office. (Clue: Box of Equipment) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Voltmeter Unlocked) *Return the voltmeter to Cornelius. (Reward: Robo-Brooch) *See what Dan Mackellar needed help with. *Investigate Damaged House. (Clue: Broken Glass Pieces) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Confront Will Fernandez about attacking Dan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Tell Dan about the Union Army solder's claim. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Radar Hill